Chloris Achilleus
Chloris Blake Achilleus (born February 7, 1995) is a character created and roleplayed by Sage on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Moon Kana. Biography Chloris’ parents had a strong suspicion that she would be Gifted, as Gifts were passed down in their family for generations. But no matter how hard they tried to encourage her to look within herself and discover her power, she remained a perfectly normal little girl for the first twelve years of her life. She attended a local elementary school, where she was known for her tidiness, her cute outfits, and her courteous nature. She was often encouraged to join little elementary theatre, where she started off as a singing flower, and soon bloomed (pun intended) into the once-planet Pluto. Her drama teacher found that no matter how adorable the girl was, she just wasn’t an actress. Soon the girl went to junior high school and her world changed; she was suddenly thrown out into the world of algebra and angry teachers chiding her. Due to her heliophobia (the sun burnt her easily, and her doctors said that she needed to stay inside much of her life), she suffered in her physical education classes. One particular day, they were playing dodge ball inside of the gymnasium, she backed up against a wall, hoping against all hopes that her frail body wouldn’t assaulted by the rough play. Much to her surprise, she wasn’t. Much to her surprise, her teacher suddenly called out, “Did Chloris hide behind the bleachers again?” When she called out to him, they looked in her direction but not at her. She had finally achieved her greatest wish: to dupe her gym teacher. Being invisible was just cool. The elated eleven year old girl school skipped home to tell her parents, who were relieved to find out that she wasn’t just a ‘Normal’. Two weeks later she was off to The Academy. She has gotten along well there, as both her older sisters and her brother attend, and they help her when she gets lost around school. Her sister is an empath, so she can fine tune into her sisters’ thoughts to see if she has trouble, but Chloris doesn’t like that her mind can be read so easily. When she turned thirteen, she fell through a wall that she tried to lean on. Initially, she was terrified, she honestly thought that she had died in her sleep and was now a ghost (hey, she’s met dragons. Ghosts could be entirely possible). Much to her relief, her brother explained that she probably had just gotten Phasing. Around the same time, she realized that she could change the way she looked. Her phasing and shapeshifting are still moderately weak (she can really only change her hair, eyes, nails, and freckles), but she has become better at using her Chameleon Gift. After all, it was kind of her favourite gift. What fifteen year old girl didn’t want to be invisible on off-days? Appearance Chloris’ appearance changes several times throughout the week. Her natural hair colour is black, but due to her Gift it is usually one of her favourite colours: green, blue, or blonde. It is often worn down, but when she needs to concentrate, she pulls it up into a bun, so she doesn’t have to constantly pull her hair back. Her eye colours tend to be either her natural dark brown or blue; she changes her eye colour to match her ever-changing hair. She has light skin, due to minimal sun exposure. She is taller than the average fifteen-year-old girl, at 70 inches (approximately 5 feet and 8 inches), but she has already stopped growing; she knows it is just a matter of time before her peers start to tower over her. She weighs an average 69 kilos (approximately 152 pounds). She has a large blotched dark spot on her shoulder as a result of sun damage. Chloris also has a scar on her little finger from fencing. Her mother took her to get her ears pierced when she was younger, but she rarely puts ear rings in. Chloris likes to wear clothing with ruffles and lace. She isn't picky, but she doesn’t like skirts and shirts; she prefers dresses, which are simpler to put on, unless they need to be tied in the back. She generally wears her favourite colours with her dress: black, blue, yellow, and pink. She does not wear brown because it reminds her of dirt. She has an affinity for hats and rings, and she is often found carrying one of her stuffed animals, Mr. Fierce (a panda) or Ms. Married (a single bunny looking for love). Personality Chloris may be one of the most indecisive people in the world, and it frustrates not only her but also people around her. She weighs both sides of an issue equally, and finds an equal amount of pros and cons to a situation. This leaves her confused and unable to make a rational decision. If she can come to a decision, she is determined to see it through to the end. If she can’t, she seeks counsel from trusted friends or from respected professors. Although she has trouble coming to a clear solution, that doesn’t mean she is gullible or lacking in common sense. Chloris is generally an easy person to get along with. She has a calm and relaxing demeanour, and although people may not calm down when she’s around, they eventually lower their voices. She’s cooperative and willing to work with anybody that needs her help, or anybody who she has been assigned to work with. Chloris’ relaxed nature sometimes leads to laziness. She often wishes she had Telekinesis so that she wouldn’t have to walk in order to get something. If somebody wakes her up before she is ready, she puts snails in their bed and mud in their shower. Cranky Chloris. She is trustworthy. This may be because having few friends leaves her no one to tell. It may also be due to her relatively short memory (she envies those with Eidetic Memory, as she has to take pages upon pages of notes in her classes); she forgets the secret about three hours later. Chloris is confident that even if she did have a good memory and a ton of friends, she still wouldn’t tell others’ secrets, though she can’t be sure if she is just trying to paint herself in a nice image or if she is genuine. Loud people give her headaches. When around a loud person, she will stay silent and stare at them with wide eyes until they get to the point. If they don’t, she will put a finger over her lips and shush them; she won’t want them to shut up completely, because she is interested in what most people have to say. However, she will walk away from those who refuse to be quiet or those who don’t interest her. She is impeccably organized. A quick inspection to her dorm will reveal that her clothes are put away, her bed is always made, her stuffed animals are always on their shelf, and her desk is sorted. Chloris is decent at public speaking, drawing on her calm nature. She finds that if she speaks serenely and softly, people will usually quiet down and listen to her. It doesn’t always work, especially when trying to speak to a distracted group at the end of class. She isn’t very good at improvisation – she has to have her speech planned, and she has difficulty to think of the correct words to use in private conversation. Relationships Family Chloris holds her family in high esteem. Her parents always nurtured their children, going to The Academy around three times a month to meet their children’s friends and become acquainted with them. They were never overly embarrassing, if only for the reason there wasn’t a way to show baby tapes of their children's first baths. Chloris always felt that she could talk to her siblings and parents about anything that was bothering her, be it her classes or gifts. She appreciated what she was given, because she knew that a lot of the students she met weren’t close to their family; some students didn't have any family at all. They were a stable family that dealt with blows as they came. When Chloris’ little sister died, her family rallied together and became closer than they had been before. Her parents weren’t total pushovers. Her father, Kieran, and her mother, Moishe, disciplined their children when they misbehaved or did something that wasn’t appropriate. This installed a relatively reliable sense of ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ in their children. At the very least, they didn’t try to bungee jump off the bunk beds or tie each other to trees anymore. Despite the fact that neither parents really wanted to be the disciplinarian, they shared the power equally. Kieran dealt with punishments January through 16 June, and Moishe through 17 June through 31 December. They were committed to their children and making sure that they were happy and making safe choices. Moishe was Gifted with Cellular Regeneration, Radiation Emission, and Chameleon. Kieran has Gift Mimicry. Chloris has two sisters and a brother. Her brother, Zajac, was the eldest. He was gifted with Eidetic Memory and Psychometry, which Chloris thought was ironic since he hated when people complained about their lives. Her sisters were twins, their names being Abeje and Bambi. Abeje was gifted with Gravitational Rejection and Empathic Reception/Projection, while Bambi had Pheromone Projection, Enhanced Reflexes, and Precognition. Her siblings all attend The Academy, although Zajac will be leaving for The University. Chloris is the youngest child, and often gets babied by her siblings. Their family loves animals. Her siblings have three dogs that they have left behind for Moishe and Kieran to take care of. Chloris has a cat that died shortly before her recruitment by The Academy. She soon bought a ferret to get over the loss of her deceased cat. Her ferret, an albino named Possum, follows her around her dorm. She often takes him outside of her dorm, and he is usually perched around her shoulders, or scuttling around her feet. He isn’t at all ferocious, and will pad up to strangers, put his paws on their legs to get their attention, and then promptly lay over for them to rub his belly. He will yip at them if they touch his little fat pooch at the end of his stomach (Chloris can’t resist his big red eyes and his little begging face, so she tends to feed him a lot). He gets along with every other kind of animal he’s met so far, except for rabbits. Friends '*Kolton Garner: ' Trivia Interesting facts about your character go here. Please use a bulleted list. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Academy Students Category:Sage's Characters